


The wretched and joyful.

by RoxyReyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bellarke, Clarke Octavia friendship, F/M, Insomnia, Mentions of Anxiety, Minor Minty, mentions of depression, minor Finn bashing, minor ravick, runaway Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyReyes/pseuds/RoxyReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is being verbally and emotionally abused by her mother and leaves after the death of her best friend Wells. She goes to her new friend Octavia's for a few days to gather her thoughts but ends up staying a lot longer than expected thanks to O's illusive brother Bellamy.<br/>Slow burn bellarke, angsty Clarke in the start, second attempt at writing so constructive criticism would be great.<br/>Please give this a try, I don't know where this is going, but I think we'll all enjoy the journey there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wretched and joyful.

Chapter 1.

Her dad was great, honestly. Jake Griffin was one of the strongest people she knew, he could get through anything. His only downside was his weakness for his wife, her word was law. He never stood up to her, never defended Clarke to her, just took everything silently so as to avoid another fight. He'd been doing that for all 19 years of Clarke Griffins life.

Her mom had a hard life. Abby Griffin was broken. And she broke everyone around her. Hurting people hurt people. 

So that's how it began. Everyday in her home felt like a battleground. Her dad could only keep the peace so much and her mom took everything out on her because she reminded her of herself too much. 

That being said, enough was enough. She had sat under it too long, she couldn't trust anyone. If anyone complimented her she thought they were lying because they wanted something, her self confidence was non existent. 

But everyday she wore a smile. She never told a soul. No one but her father knew about the mental and verbal abuse she withstood everyday, well no one but Wells. And he was gone, which led her to where she stood now.  
She sighed for what she considered was likely the twelfth time in as many minutes and raised her hand to knock on the door. 

As it opened, she was greeted by Octavia's ear splitting grin. "Hey roomie!" She breathed out a laugh, the first since Wells' funeral. O's optimism was contagious, and as she stepped over the threshold she though dejectedly that this may have been the first time since she could remember, that she didn't have to worry about what was behind the door. 

*•*•*•*•*

She had met Octavia about a month ago, they both started waitressing at the new diner 'Grounders' around the same time, and stuck together as newbies do. O was all light and laughter and she could almost forget what she was going home to when she was with her. In short, she was a ray of sunshine and Clarke would be damned if she was gonna let her go.  
It took her a week to figure out that Clarke dreaded going home, which, considering it took Wells 16 years, was a sign in itself. The next day she invited her for dinner and dear god, she was in love with O's brother. 

I mean, okay she'd never met the guy but he had made dinner for them before leaving for work (he worked nights as a hotel chef) and she had never had ribs like that before!  
It turned out to become a routine, whenever she and Octavia worked a night shift together they'd go back to O's and eat whatever her illusive brother (Bellamy she had learned) had made them, and then head home after her parents were hopefully asleep. 

And then Well's died. Her best friend. Her escape. Her home. Gone. 

She knew she couldn't stay after that, so she went home and packed a bag. She told her dad she was leaving and he told her he was proud of her, that she deserved better, and that was that.  
She texted Octavia then, because even though it had only been a month, she knew she could count on her. 

9.12pm  
Cn I crash @ ur place 4 a few nyts? 

9.17pm  
Yesss!!!  
9.18pm  
How soon can you get here?  
9.18pm  
Bell made curry  
9.19pm  
Also he finally got the nyt off! Ur gna luv him 

As she read the messages she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Of course O would say yes. Of course she wouldn't push for a reason, at least not yet anyway. She may as well admit it, the feisty brunette was quickly becoming one of her closest friends and she still had no idea how it had happened.  
She shot a quick text back saying she'd be there in ten and got in her car. 

As she drove, she thought about where she was gonna go from here. She made a mental note to start checking Craigslist in the morning for apartment shares because God knows she can't afford a place alone. Her family may have been well off, but she knew that the second she left her mother will have cut her off.  
That's why she had the waitressing gig, even subconsciously she had known this was coming. Once again she was reminded how lucky she was to have Octavia in her life. She suddenly felt nervous about meeting her brother, she'd never even met the guy and now she's showing up at his house to stay. Albeit for only a few days, but still. She shook it off thinking, if he's anything like O, it'll be sunshine and rainbows and they'll sit around the tv singing high school musical numbers together. She chuckled at the thought and pulled into the driveway.  
If only Wells could see her now, she thought bitterly, finally doing what he'd been pushing her to do for ages. He'd have been so proud. 

She sighed for what she considered was likely the twelfth time in as many minutes and raised her hand to knock on the door.  
As it opened, she was greeted to Octavia's ear splitting grin. "Hey roomie!"

*•*•*•*•*

Three days in and Clarke could safely say that Bellamy Blake was nothing like she expected. Where Octavia was all light and laughter, Bellamy was dark and broody. And while it may have not been what she expected, it was exactly what she needed.  
I mean her best friend just died, and she had left her home. So being happy and cheerful for O could get a little much. But when Bellamy was home, he was grouchy, and okay that was probably because he got home around 3am.  
Damn her insomnia or she never would have known all the things she does now.  
She knows that he hates the food he cooks, (how even?!?!) and that he drinks tea with exactly three teaspoons of milk in it. She knows that he has a freezer full of microwave meals in it, but he won't let O, or even Clarke, have any because he says it's garbage and so he cooks for them everyday. On the nights he is home, he'll cook something delicious for the two girls and grab a microwave meal for himself and they'll eat in the lounge while he watches the history channel and tells them all of the inaccuracies. 

And he calls her princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are my main source of nourishment ❤️ Let me know if you want more.  
> Ps. Minty and Ravick will be here soon, I just wanted to show how Clarke got here.  
> x Rox


End file.
